Un sueño hecho realidad
by aleli89
Summary: el cielo lo hace perderse en su mayor deseo... pero lamentablemente tiene que volver a la realidad. Es slash/lemon y el que tenga problemas con eso que ni se moleste en hacer click.


**Era tarde y hacia frio, mucho frio, estaba en su cama pensando en el, en ese sentimiento tan profundo que llevaba guardado durante tantos años y ya no lo soportaba mas. Su hermoso cuerpo tan excitante se le atravesaba en la mente, pensaba que reacción tendrían esos ojos verde esmeralda al saber tal noticia , que palabras saldrían de esos finísimos labios de rubí si se enteraba. No, no podía decírselo, el no lo tomaría bien o seguramente no lo aceptaría, para el siempre serian "mejores amigos".**

**Sin más remedio que tener que aceptarlo decide bajar a cenar, pero cuando estaba en la mitad de la escalera lo ve, apoyado en la pared leyendo un libro. Al verlo ahí se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle cuanto es que lo ama, que se vuelve loco cada vez que lo tiene cerca, cada vez que estrecha su mano, cada vez que cada dedo toca algún centímetro de su piel…**

**Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el ojiverde le devolvió la mirada, no sabía que tendría que llegar o acaso Dumbledore le había jugado una mala pasada de nuevo y lo había enviado sin avisar?.**

**¿Hola Ron como estas? – Harry se había percatado que su amigo venia bajando y de inmediato deja el libro de lado.**

**Hola ¿y tu cuando llegaste? – trata de no tartamudear.**

**Hace un rato mediante traslador –**

**A Ron le importaba un bledo de la manera en que hubiera llegado, se sentía tan feliz de que estuviera ahí esa noche que hasta olvido a que había bajado, lo recordó pocos segundos después cuando sus tripas comenzaron a crujirle ferozmente así que los 2 se dirigieron al comedor de la Madriguera.**

**La cena estaba deliciosa y el tiempo parece volar cuando uno tiene hambre y en especial a Ron que cada minuto que pasaba deseaba aun mas que se hiciera la hora de ir a dormir, ya que le encantaba ver a su amigo quitándose la camisa y los pantalones para ponerse la pijama.**

**Hermione no dejaba de observarlo, durante este último tiempo había estado analizándolo mucho, ella por supuesto no lo sabía o no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvia. Muchas veces Ron ha tenido ganas de hablar con ella sobre el tema, sentía la necesidad de confiarle a alguien su secreto pero sabía que si lo hacia terminaría rompiéndole el corazón.**

**Calla Ron calla no deberías pensar eso, no deberías sentir eso – Rayos! Cada vez que se lo decía a si mismo mas estúpido se sentía al tener que lidiar con esa batalla interna día a día que lo torturaba desde hace ya 6 años.**

**Callarte porque si no has dicho nada – La vos de Harry lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.**

**¿Eh? no por nada, solo pensaba en… cosas –**

**¿Piensas? –**

**Aunque tú no lo creas lo hago de vez en cuando –**

**¿Y se puede saber en que tanto piensas? –**

**En ti – No puede ser, lo había dicho sin pensarlo, esperaba que lo hubiera susurrado tan despacio como para que nadie más escuchara, o esperaba que solo él hubiera oído tal barbaridad pero no fue así, ya que Harry se quedo pasmado y con la cuchara en el aire. **

**¿En quién? – **

**No podía digerirlo, no podía pensar ni tampoco articular palabra alguna, siempre imagino que cuando se lo dijera estaría preparado para hacerlo, pero nunca planeo que fuera de esa forma.**

**Em… emm… en ti pues amigo mío, en lo que te espera en el futuro, pues si no te das cuenta tu eres Harry Potter - ¡vamos Ron tu puedes inventar algo mejor! – y nunca se sabe lo que te podría pasar al día siguiente y eso me preocupa, como amigo claro, porque te quiero, como amigo claro (si claro ¬¬)-**

**Pues gracias Ron por tu preocupación, pero voy a estar bien ya verás que no pasara nada y tengo más que claro quién soy –**

**Ron acababa de decirle "te quiero" y Harry ni se inmuto, acaba de decirle algo tan importante para él y el ojiverde solo le responde con un simple "gracias", bravo Ron Weasley lograste tu objetivo, lograste persuadirlo y hacer que pasara desapercibido el gran error que acabas de cometer, wow! de verdad te mereces una medalla.**

**Lo sé… - No lo soportaba mas, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente ya que si le volvía a ocurrir lo mismo sabía que no correría con la misma suerte, así que opto por imitar a su amigo en lo que hace cuando el claramente sabe que algo no anda bien.**

**Necesito tomar aire – se levanto de su asiento tratando de mantener la calma o por lo menos hasta que llegara a la puerta, de ahí en más se echo a correr hasta la verja, dio un gran suspiro y se recostó en la fría hierba perdiendo la vista ante el hermoso panorama que se reflejaba ante sí.**

**Las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad fuera de lo común, maravillosamente bellas, deslumbrantes, resplandecientes, tales como los ojos de aquel en quien no dejaba de pensar jamássss…. Se preguntaba si talves alguien mas estaría en ese momento relajándose de tal forma en que el lo hace, mirando las estrellas solo eso, recostado en el patio trasero de la Mansión, ¿será el único afortunado de observar tal maravillosidad? **

**No, no lo creo, o no lo quiero creer – pensó.**

**A Draco Malfoy le gustaría que por lo menos 1 seg. algo le diera una señal que le indicara que él está haciendo lo mismo, que por un momento se pusiera a pensar en el de la manera en que él quiere que lo haga. Pero no, siempre anda de baboso limpiándole el trasero al estúpido de Potter, ¡oh dios como le gustaría ser Harry por un día!, el que tiene la suerte de tenerlo siempre ahí a su lado, de contar con su apoyo, su amistad, ¿y porqué no decirlo? su cariño. Draco sabe perfectamente el tipo de "cariño" que siente Ron hacia Harry y eso lo emputece, tantas razones para odiar a Potter y ahora se le suma una mas, acaso es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que Ron se muere por el?**

**Porque Ron ¿Por qué el y no yo? –**

**¿Por qué? - (salto una vocecita en su cabeza) - ¿y tienes el descaro de preguntarte el porqué Draco Malfoy? ¿acaso no te basta con hacerlo sentir como escoria cada vez que lo ves? no parece que lo quisieras tanto como dices, si en verdad lo amas y lo deseas con todo tu corazón en ese caso y aunque sea contra tus principios deberías de jugártela por el y no hacerle sentir que lo odias cuando en realidad no es así, deberías tratar de ganarte su cariño… no pero así no es Draco Malfoy ¿cierto?, el debilucho sentimental que eres ahora, debería darte vergüenza, tan valiente que dices ser y tan cobarde que eres para lo que de verdad es importante, quien te viera ahora como yo quejándote como un niño pequeño, llorando porque tu vecino tiene escoba y tu no, tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz solo si tu quieres y si tienes el valor suficiente para llegar a serlo.**

**¿Ah? –**

**¿y sigues sin entender?, ¿tan tarado eres?, ¿acaso no eres el gran Draco Malfoy, el que no tiene un pelo de tonto, el que todo sabe y nada teme, el fortachón bravucón que nadie se atreve ni siquiera hablar? -**

**¿Tu crees que tengo que actuar? ¿piensas que es muy fácil?, de seguro cuando me lo cruce en Hogwarts los insultos lloverán como siempre y no voy a poder hacer nada por evitarlo – **

**Pero si no lo intentas nunca sabrás cual será su reacción –**

**¿Y si al confesárselo me odia mas de lo que ya lo hace? Por lo menos insultándolo tengo la seguridad de que el me dirigirá la palabra aunque sea solamente para devolvérmelos 100 veces mas pero no me importa, con tal de escuchar su voz…. –**

**Estúpido y patético hurón, mortífago de pacotilla, ¡deja de lamentarte y actúa de una vez por todas! que después ya no asistirán al colegio y no lo veras mas- **

**¡ No soy un mortífago y ya para de insultarme! – **

**Soy tu conciencia, te digo las cosas que quiero y sin remordimientos así que párate y ACTUA AHORA…-**

**No podía dejar de batallar internamente, sabia que su conciencia tenia la razón, sabia que si no actuaba pronto la oportunidad se le iría de las manos pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿por donde empezar? ¿qué decir?, si mas bien el León y la Serpiente jamás se han llevado bien entonces porque el, ¿por qué tenia que gustarle el?.  
Trato de despegarse de su mente un rato y volvió a sumergir la vista en el oscuro cielo estrellado.**

… _Decidió salir a dar la ultima ronda nocturna por los pasillos de Hogwarts, su mente divagaba y trataba de buscar quien sabe que, en el lugar quien sabe donde, solo sabia que quería mantenerse alejado de la sala común ya que Pansy lo tenia al cerdo tratando de meterse en su vida y en el porque de su repentino "cambio de actitud", ¿es que acaso Pansy era tan tonta? porque Draco ha sido mas que explicito en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos hacia ella._

_Doblo por un pasillo hacia la derecha hace ya bastante rato que tenia ganas de hacer pis pero Pansy no lo dejaba ni siquiera ir al baño, asi que aprovecho ya que se encontraba cerca del baño de prefectos._

_¡Ohhh… diosss… mmmio…! – y se cumplió su sueño, sin mas ni menos un pelirrojo no muy difícil de reconocer estaba tomando un baño de lo mas relajado, y al percatarse del personaje que había ingresado hace un instante solo lo miro de manera picara.._

_¿Acaso no sabes tocar? – la voz le salió de una manera ronca y muy sensual, tanto que al Slytherin se le erizo hasta el ultimo cabello rubio platinado que tiene._

_Ssss… mm… eehh disculpa – _

_¿Qué haces Draco Malfoy acaso hablas pársel? – salto la vocecita de nuevo pero sus ojos y su mente estaban tan concentrados en lo que se había encontrado que no tenia tiempo ni ganas de atender a su conciencia._

_Ahora no molestes por favor – se decía a si mismo mientras Ron se levantaba para alcanzar la toalla, pero para desgracia del rubio se incorporo dándole la espalda, sin embargo ese no fue el problema…. – No puede ser… - no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, 1.75 de piel blanca con gotas de agua deslizándose suavemente por su espalda hasta llegar a… - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamo mientras que con una mano que en algún momento estuvo pegada a la pared impidiendo que se desmayara, ahora se limpiaba la baba que le había caído por haber tenido tanto tiempo la boca abierta, aprovecho para empuñarla en sus labios mordiéndola fuerte tratando de no dejar salir los gemidos que amenazaban ferozmente con escapar, en tanto la otra la dirigió allí donde le aprieta el cinturón para tratar de ocultar…. el verdadero problema…._

_¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como un idiota o vas a venir ayudarme? – la voz del Gryffindor lo saco de la nube en la cual se encontraba. Ron se había envuelto de cintura para abajo con la toalla._

_Draco trato de incorporarse lo mas disimuladamente que pudo._

_¿Y porque tendría que ayudarte Weasley? ¿eres tan tarado que no sabes vestirte solo? – trataba de mostrarse fuerte, ocultando las ganas de tirársele ahí mismo, y sin poder creerlo se las aguanto._

_¿Pero si no es eso lo que tu quieres? – ahora el pelirrojo había adoptado un tono dulce y sexy, ¿pero como decirle que no a esos ojitos azul cielo que lo observaban tan tiernamente?, ¿cómo decirle que no a esos carnosos labios que lo aturdían cada vez que se dirigían hacia el?. El Gryffindor se acerca unos pasos y le toma la mano. - Vamos Draco se exactamente lo que quieres – el chico le guiñe un ojo._

_¿Aaahh? Eeemmm pues… ooo—kk.. – solo hacia eso, tartamudear o no saber que decir, no entiende como es que Ron tiene la capacidad de hacerlo sentir como un niño indefenso sin siquiera hacer nada, sin embargo no sabia que hacer frente a esa situación._

_Pero el León no lo dejo seguir y en cuestión de segundos lo tenia acorralado contra la pared al lado del lavabo, apego su cuerpo junto al suyo, sus miradas se encontraron y Draco no aguanto mas… se dejo llevar por el Dragón hambriento que estaba esperando la oportunidad de emerger y lo beso, lo beso tan salvajemente como lo deseaba, sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas de una manera graciosa e infantil y sus dientes no se quedaron atrás, puesto que el rubio no resistió la tentación de mordisquear esos exquisitos labios gruesos y carnosos que posee el pelirrojo. _

_Las posiciones se intercambiaron brutalmente y ahora era Ron el que estaba pegado a la pared mientras Draco se deleitaba con el tacto. Acariciaba su cuello mientras se lo besaba, sus piernas se habían mantenido quietas hasta ahora que la derecha la subió al entrepiernas del colorín pecoso que tanto le encanta, Ron solo se dejaba llevar por el (¡oh dios que bien se sentía!), sus manos siguieron bajando por los hombros y el entrepiernas se volvía cada vez mas abultado a medida que seguía besándolo y acariciándolo._

_De pronto Ron tomo la iniciativa de nuevo y lo empujo salvajemente hacia atrás sin despegarse de el, bruscamente comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras Draco se quitaba la corbata de un solo tirón, luego siguió con el cinturón que lo arrebato fácilmente, pero el pantalón fue un verdadero lio comenzando por 1 botón, 2 botones, 3 botones… - ¡Maldita sea Draco! ¿justo hoy se te ocurre ponerte este pantalón? ¿de la gran gama que debes tener de vestuario tuviste que elegir este? – reclamaba Ron eufórico._

_Pues lo siento pero si me hubieras dado una señal de que querías conmigo definitivamente voy a mi closet y me deshago de toda vestimenta que tenga mas de 3 botones – los 2 se miraron y rieron tiernamente hasta que por fin el colorín logro despojar de toda prenda al Slytherin. _

_Y siguieron besándose tan salvajemente como 2 fieras sedientas uno del otro. Ron dirigió al rubio hacia la bañera y este no tardo en entender lo que quería, pues rápidamente se introdujo en ella en el momento en que el Gryffindor mando a volar la toalla que era lo único que le cubría y dejo al descubierto toda su humanidad._

_Draco quedo boquiabierto, embobado y casi se le fue el aire de los pulmones, 20 cm. de lujuria, de encanto pero mas que nada de placer…. Primero el afortunado fue el al ver que el León se lo pedía, así que no tardo en consentirle mientras que este se ponía de espaldas hacia el, arrodillado y con la cabeza pegada a la orilla de la bañera.  
¡Pero que maravilla! Se sentía cálido y apretado pero exquisitamente delicioso, trato de ser lo mas cuidadoso en el momento de sacarlo ya que Ron dio un respingo y un gemido que no sabe si fue de dolor o placer… volvía a introducirlo, y a medida que lo hacia Ron se iba relajando cada vez mas formando un movimiento rítmico que el rubio aprovecho para jugar con los genitales del pelirrojo, mientras que este solo se dejaba llevar por el._

_Después de un cierto rato le toco su turno, estaba nervioso pero tranquilo, no sabia porque Ron le daba esa tranquilidad._

_Quédate quieto y tranquilo, relájate y solo déjate llevar.. – le susurraba su pelirrojo favorito a sus espaldas._

_Y así lo hizo, dio un gran suspiro y luego se entrego a el, ¡por los calzones de Merlín! ¡le dolió como el demonio! pero no le importo porque Ron lo estimulaba cada vez mas haciendo lo que el también le hizo, los labios cálidos y carnosos se sentían de maravilla besando su cuello, sintió unos mordiscos también que lo llevaron hasta el cielo y lo regresaron a la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, oh dios! no podría haberse terciado mejor esa noche.._

_Siguieron una, dos y hasta tres veces turnándose, hasta que ya estaba por amanecer que se apoyaron en la orilla de la bañera exhaustos._

_Diablos Draco eres un tigre – Al chico casi ni le salía la voz, tenia la respiración mas agitada que cuando acaba un partido de Quidditch._

_Y tu no te quedas atrás eh? quien iba pensarlo, si no me hubieras mordido como una yegua pensaría que esto es un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad._

_Pero claro que es un sueño tontillo ¿cómo ibas a pensar que esto iba a pasar en la realidad? – la mirada dulce pero a la vez desafiante del pelirrojo lo decepciono un poco – tranquilízate, respira profundo cierra los ojos y veras que te encontraras en el patio de tu casa observando el cielo estrellado – y dicho esto cogió sus cosas, se vistió y se fue._

_Draco abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad._

_¡Diablos! ese maldito colorín pecoso que tanto me encanta tenia razón – sonrió de manera picara al ver el oscuro cielo y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente._


End file.
